O Perfume
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Shiryu ficou cego e está em Rozan para se recuperar. Num passeio matinal com Shunrei, acontece um imprevisto, ela quase se afoga, Ohko consegue salvála... ah, isso todo mundo já sabe. Está no anime! Mas o que teria passado pela cabeça de Ohko?


Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.

**O PERFUME**

**Chiisana Hana**

_– Ah, hoje está um ótimo dia para uma caminhada, não é, Shiryu? _– diz Shunrei, enquanto caminha conduzindo Shiryu pelas margens do rio. Sente-se extremamente feliz e, ainda que Shiryu esteja um pouco deprimido por causa da cegueira, essa é a primeira vez em que ela pode passar todo o tempo com ele.

_– Você está cansado? _– ela pergunta.

_– Ehr... não... e você?_

_– Ah, não. Mas eu estou com bastante calor._

_– Ah, não se preocupe comigo. Por que não vai dar um mergulho? Eu vou descansar aqui um pouco enquanto se refresca._

_– Tá bom! Mas não olha pra cá, hein, Shiryu! __– _a garota diz alegremente, sem perceber que o magoava.

_– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, infelizmente._

_– Ah, me desculpe._

_– Não se preocupe. Vá se refrescar._

_– Tá bom!_

A expressão tranqüila e feliz de Shiryu ganha contornos de mágoa. Ele sabe que ela não falou aquilo por maldade, é pura demais para fazer qualquer coisa má. No entanto, a frase o atinge. De qualquer forma, ele não pode reclamar. Está sendo tratado com tanto carinho e dedicação que uma coisa boba como essa não é capaz de estragar tudo.

A menina se despe e mergulha na água límpida do rio. Feliz, ela sorri e faz brincadeiras.

_– Shiryuuuuuu!_– grita, sempre sorrindo.

Shiryu percebe o quanto ela está contente e também sorri.

_"Estou muito grato por estar aqui comigo, Shunrei", ele pensa. "Você me transmite muita paz."_

A correnteza fica mais forte e Shunrei já não consegue mais nadar contra ela. Quando não ouve a voz da garota, ele se levanta aflito e sai à procura dela, dando passos inseguros.

_– Shunrei! Onde você está? _– ele pergunta, aflito. Em resposta, só ouve o próprio nome ao longe...

_– Shiryu!_

_– Não sei onde ela está por causa do barulho da cachoeira! – _constata com tristeza e, novamente, ouve-a chamando_ seu nome._

_– Shiryu! Shiryu!_

_– Shunrei!_

A correnteza torna-se ainda mais forte e joga a menina de um lado por outro. Desesperado, Shiryu continua a procurá-la sem sucesso.

Ali por perto, um rapaz moreno caminha tranqüilamente.

_– _Chegou a hora, Shiryu _– _diz ele e seu olhar parece ferver de ódio. _– _É hora de ver quem realmente merece a armadura do Dragão. Vamos ver se você ficou forte o bastante para me vencer ou se ainda continua um bobão que só faz o que o mestre manda.

O rapaz ouve gritos de mulher ao longe. Ele apura os ouvidos. Os gritos não cessam.

_–_ Diabos! Parece que alguém está se afogando... Ah, dane-se. Não vou salvar ninguém.

Os gritos continuam por um tempo. Param em seguida.

_–_ Mas que droga! Vou me sentir culpado se não salvar essa infeliz!

Ele observa a correnteza com cuidado e vê o braço da menina erguendo-se já exausto de lutar contra a força da água. Desce a montanha correndo e mergulha na água. Nada em direção a ela. É um homem tão forte que atravessa a correnteza sem grandes dificuldades. Agarra a menina com firmeza e a carrega para fora da água. Depois, olha o rosto dela com curiosidade.

_– _Eu não esqueceria esse rosto jamais... – ele murmura, observando a face pálida._ –_Shunrei... Parece que não está respirando. Tenho que fazer respiração boca a boca. Mas como é que eu vou fazer isso numa menina nua? Droga! Não posso perder tempo. Ela vai morrer se eu não fizer nada.

Assim, ele encosta os lábios nos dela e sopra com força. Com ambas as mãos, pressiona o peito dela. Repete várias vezes até ela começar a tossir e cuspir toda a água que engoliu. Ela abre os olhos ligeiramente, olha seu salvador com curiosidade e desmaia em seguida. Ohko mantém Shunrei nos braços e a observa longamente.

_–_ Como você cresceu, Shunrei. Que traços delicados, que rosto lindo. A pele tão alva... e os seios... acho que nunca vi seios tão bonitos... Se você fosse qualquer outra menina, eu morderia esta carne, eu usaria este corpo para o meu prazer. Mas não posso fazer nada disso. Você é pura demais. E eu não estou falando só do corpo. É a sua alma. Você tem a alma pura. É uma flor muito rara. Não deve ser maculada. Não devia ser maculada nunca. Ah, pequena, se eu pudesse ter seu amor, talvez me tornasse um bom rapaz. Mas eu sei que esse seu coraçãozinho já tem dono. O que você viu naquele babaca, hein? Desde que ele chegou aqui você o olha com olhos de amor... E eu posso apostar que ele nunca percebeu. É um idiota. Não merece seu sentimento.

Ohko profere as palavras sem pensar, mas ao final, mesmo relutante, muda de ideia.

_–_ Na verdade, acho que ele seria um bom marido para você _–_ ele diz. _–_ Talvez um dia o seja, pequena flor. Agora já chega de apreciar sua beleza. Vou, infelizmente, devolvê-la para ele. Antes vou vesti-la com meu casaco. Se ele ainda não apreciou sua beleza, e eu posso apostar que ainda não o fez, não vai ser agora que irá apreciar.

Tomando-a em seus braços, Ohko levanta-se e segue na direção do som da voz de Shiryu, que ainda chama por Shunrei.

O cavaleiro cego ouve passos firmes se aproximando e sabe que não são os passos dela. São, definitivamente, passos de homem, mas ele sente que esse homem está com Shunrei. "Alguém conseguiu salvá-la!", ele pensa e se alegra.

_– Não precisa se preocupar com Shunrei – _diz o homem. _–_ _Ela está apenas inconsciente__–_ ele continua, enquanto gentilmente deita a menina sobre uma pedra.

_– Ohko? _– Shiryu questiona, ao reconhecer o timbre ligeiramente familiar.

_– Sim. Eu sou o mesmo Ohko que treinou com você sob a orientação do Mestre Ancião aqui nos Cinco Picos Antigos._

_– Quando você voltou? –_ Shiryu pergunta ansioso. _– Desculpe, devo agradecê-lo primeiro_.

_– Não precisa agradecer – _diz o rapaz antes de saltar no ar e começar a exibir seus golpes._– Eu só não queria nenhum problema antes de acertarmos nossas contas. Você não esqueceu da sua promessa, não é? Temos um velho assunto pra resolver e acho que... chegou a hora. Lembra de quando éramos pequenos, Shiryu? Nós competíamos pela armadura de dragão sob a orientação do Mestre Ancião. É claro, você sabe muito bem que ao contrário de você eu nunca fui um bom discípulo._

Enquanto fala, Ohko relembra seu treinamento, bem como sua indisciplina e a pouca disposição para o que chamava de "papo zen". Também relembra que Shiryu sempre fora exatamente seu oposto. Inevitavelmente lembra-se também do dia em que o Mestre o recusou como discípulo e da promessa de acertar as contas com Shiryu.

_– Depois de deixar os Cinco Picos Antigos eu odiei o Mestre Ancião por ter me expulsado e comecei um treinamento bastante difícil com a finalidade de tirar a armadura do dragão de você. Mas depois de ter andado por toda parte com a finalidade de aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas, ficar com a armadura sagrada deixou de ter importância para mim. Eu só não podia aceitar a idéia de que havia alguém mais forte do que eu. É por isso, Shiryu, que vou acabar com você._

_"Sua cosmo-energia está cheia de ódio",_ pensa Shiryu, enquanto é tomado por um sentimento que jamais tivera. Estava com medo... Ohko se impacienta.

_– Se não tomar a iniciativa _– ele diz –,_ então eu tomarei por você. O GRANDE FURACÃO DO TIGRE!_

_"Eu nunca tinha sentido medo antes",_ pensa Shiryu ao ser atingido violentamente e jogado contra as pedras pelo golpe de seu rival.

Shunrei acorda e vê Shiryu ser jogado contra as pedras.

_– Shiryu! _– ela grita em desespero. –_ Não! Pare, Shiryu! Você não está enxergando!_

_– Não diga nada, Shunrei! _– Shiryu diz.

_– O quê? _– pergunta Ohko, sem entender_._

_– Shiryu! _– Shunrei diz e corre para perto do rapaz, quando ele cai das pedras e bate com força contra o chão.

_– Shiryu, é verdade que você não pode ver? – questiona Ohko._

_Shiryu ignora a pergunta._

_– Ainda não acertamos as contas! Não sinta pena de mim! –_ grita o aflito cavaleiro cego.

_– Não é isso... é que você não é o Shiryu que eu conheci um dia._

_– O que disse?_

_– Sua cosmo-energia perdeu o brilho. Não há mais sentido em continuar nossa luta. O resultado já está bastante claro._

A constatação de Ohko deixa Shiryu ainda mais desolado.

_– Espere, Ohko! _– ele brada_. – Não tem por que sentir pena de mim!_

_– Não, Shiryu! Por favor! _– grita Shunrei, abraçando-o e temendo que ele insista em lutar.

_– Ohko! _– Shiryu chama, ignorando os pedidos de Shunrei. Ele e moça permanecem abraçados por um curto espaço de tempo e vão para casa em seguida. Ele deixa-se guiar pela mão dela, mas ambos fazem o percurso em silêncio. Já em casa, ele se recusa a entrar e fica sentado na soleira da porta, enquanto ela vai se vestir apropriadamente e buscar gaze para fazer um curativo no ferimento que Ohko causara a Shiryu. Faz o curativo em silêncio e depois se senta ao lado dele.

_–_ Você está com raiva de mim? – ela pergunta, em tom doloroso.

_–_ Não. Por que estaria? _–_ ele responde seco.

_–_ Você não queria que eu contasse a Ohko que você...

_–_ Que estou cego _–_ interrompe, agora com tristeza. _–_ É, eu não queria. Mas não estou com raiva de você... sei que você não fez por mal.

_–_ É... não fiz... eu apenas não queria que ele machucasse você...

_–_ Estou bem.

_–_ Mas acabou se machucando de qualquer forma.

_–_ Desculpe, eu estou só pensando em mim quando você quase morreu afogada. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, certamente você não estaria aqui. Como se sente?

_–_ Sinto-me um pouco cansada, meu braços e pernas doem, mas felizmente foi só um susto.

_–_ Você se lembra como foi que ele te salvou?

_–_ Não. A única coisa que eu me lembro é de ter aberto os olhos rapidamente e ter visto o Ohko olhando nos meus olhos. Depois disso, só acordei quando vocês dois já estavam brigando.

_–_ É... parece que o Ohko apareceu no lugar certo, na hora certa.

_–_ Posso te pedir uma coisa?

_–_ Claro.

_–_ Me abraça – ela diz e ele a abraça meio sem jeito. _–_ Por um momento, achei que não ia mais te ver. Pensei em você sozinho, desse jeito. Sei que você é forte, que ia aprender a se virar, mas não queria deixar você sozinho.

_–_ Eu também não queria ficar sem você. Também senti medo de perdê-la _–_ o rapaz admite. Não pode ver, mas sente que Shunrei enrubescera ao ouvir essas palavras.

Nesta noite nenhum dos dois consegue dormir. Shunrei pensa no que Shiryu havia dito mais cedo. "Eu também não quero ficar sem você...". Seriam essas palavras um sinal de que ele também a ama? Mas se ele a ama por que insiste em lutar já que essas batalhas também a machucam tanto? Ela não consegue compreender.

Shiryu, por sua vez, pensa no quase afogamento de Shunrei. Ele não conseguira salvá-la e, se seu rival não tivesse aparecido, ela teria morrido. Como pode ser tão inútil? Não se sente digno de ser mais nada. Nem cavaleiro, nem homem para Shunrei. Quer sumir... quer deixar o caminho livre para ela. Tem certeza de que ela encontrará um bom rapaz, e que esse rapaz a amará. Não quer ser um peso na vida dela. Sabe que ela o ama, mas como prendê-la ao amor por um homem cego? Ele se sente extremamente mal e decide que tem de fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação.

–P-E-R-F-U-M-E-

Dia seguinte.

Shiryu insiste em sair de casa para, de alguma forma, tentar se adaptar a sua nova condição de cavaleiro cego, mesmo sob os protestos de Shunrei.

_– Você ainda não pode treinar. Seus ferimentos só estão começando a cicatrizar_ _–_ ela diz, preocupada.

_– Eu já disse pra você não se preocupar comigo _– responde o rapaz, sem tentar esconder sua mágoa. _– Não importa o que você faça por mim, eu nunca vou poder retribuir, Shunrei. Eu não consegui sequer salvar sua vida..._

_–_ _Você não tem que se preocupar com isso!_

_– Não é só isso._ (1)

_– Shiryu, esqueça disso. Vamos aproveitar uma vida tranqüila. Eu tenho certeza de que Seiya e os outros vão entender. Mesmo se sua vista não sarar eu vou ficar do seu lado pelo resto da minha vida. Eu serei os seus olhos!_

Shiryu pressiona o punho contra a parede com força, tentando conter a raiva que sente de si mesmo.

_– Eu já disse. Não se preocupe comigo_ – diz o rapaz antes de sair tateando pelo caminho em direção à cachoeira. Ele retira a camisa e entra na água com cuidado. Coloca-se debaixo da queda d'água e sente a violência da força da natureza sobre seu corpo. O machucado na testa começa a sangrar.

Shunrei segue Shiryu e o vê na cachoeira. Não consegue conter as lágrimas. Está tão deprimido que ela teme que ele faça alguma besteira. Volta para casa decidida a procurar Ohko, para lhe devolver o casaco e pedir que não brigue com Shiryu, mesmo que ele insista. No entanto, antes que ela o encontre, Ohko aparece de repente no caminho,

_–_ Ohko! Estava procurando por você. Muito obrigada por me salvar. Não consegui agradecer ontem.

_–_ Não precisa agradecer. Eu não conseguiria deixar você morrer.

_–_ Você vai deixar para lá essa coisa de se vingar do Shiryu, não é? Por favor!

_–_ Hum... Talvez. Não tem mais sentido. Ele está inválido. Já está derrotado. Mas se ele vier me procurar, não vou recuar.

_–_ Ele está sofrendo muito.

_–_ Porque é um idiota. Ele tem você. Não devia estar sofrendo. Ter seu amor é a maior sorte do mundo. Ele devia estar feliz.

Shunrei se envergonha por ver seus sentimentos serem tratados de forma tão aberta por alguém que ela já não via há anos.

_– _Como você sabe que eu...?

_–_ Que você ama o Shiryu? – completa Ohko. _–_ Isso está na cara desde a infância! A questão é: ele ama você?

_–_ Eu não sei... _– _responde a menina, insegura.

Ohko não recua.

_–_ Se ele não amar você é porque não merece.

_–_ Eu não me importo. Mesmo que ele não me ame, eu cuidarei dele. Cuidarei dele de qualquer jeito até o dia em que um de nós morrer _–_ diz a menina, sem conseguir conter uma lágrima.

_–_ Ou até o dia em que ele se apaixone por outra... _–_ Ohko retruca sarcástico.

_– _É... ou até esse dia... _– _ela concorda, mas uma dor profunda lacera seu peito.

_–_ Você é especial, Shunrei. Muito especial.

Ela ignora o comentário.

_–_ Eu quero devolver seu casaco. Obrigada... _–_ diz, encerrando o assunto.

_–_ Por nada _–_ responde Ohko e, ao pegar o casaco, imagina se o cheiro dela teria ficado no tecido. Ele cheira a peça de roupa. "É o cheiro dela", pensa. "É sim..."

_–_ Ohko – ela diz, constragida_ –_, não conta pra ninguém que você me viu sem roupas?

_– _Relaxe _– _ele responde com um sorriso malicioso que ela não entende muito bem. – É um segredo nosso.

_–_ Obrigada mais uma vez.

_– _Já disse que não tem por que agradecer.

_–_ Que Deus o proteja _–_ ela diz e completa em pensamento antes de retomar o caminho de volta para casa: "E que Ele também proteja Shiryu."

_–_ Se Ele não sabe que eu existo, como vai me proteger? _– _Ohko diz esai andando pelo caminho oposto ao dela, com o casaco entre as mãos, aspirando o cheiro do corpo da menina que ainda está impregnado no pano.

**FIM**

* * *

_Os trechos em itálico foram extraídos dos diálogos do anime, segunda dublagem._

_(1) Shiryu fala mais alguma coisa nessa parte, mas eu não lembro e estou com preguiça de ver o episódio._


End file.
